


Five O’clock Somewhere

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Sometimes Tony is the annoying friend but Rhodey is glad to have him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Five O’clock Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns it 
> 
> **Notes:** written for evil_little_dog in comment_fic for the prompt of MCU, Tony Stark+James Rhodes, "Pretty sure it's beer-thirty." "Tony, it's ten in the morning!" It’s set sometime after the first Iron Man movie.

XXX

Tony slapped his hands down on his work station and pushed away from his computer. “Pretty sure it's beer-thirty!”

Rhodey side-eyed his friend even though he knew he should expect this sort of nonsense from his friend by now. “Tony, it's ten in the morning!”

Tony rolled his neck, vertebrae audibly crunching as they sought their proper place in his spine. “I’ve been hunched over those designs for…wow, fourteen hours now.”

“I keep telling you, you need better ergonomics around here.” Rhodey rubbed his own neck. “You should know better.”

Unsurprisingly Tony ignored him as he stood, stretching like the cat he so resembled in personality; blowing all hot and cold, smug and convinced he was the Supreme Being in anyone’s universe. “But we cracked it.” He pointed to the computer. “I’m sure that will allow me to suit up in a push of a button, regardless of what’s happening.”

Rhodey closed his eyes, picturing Tony’s original pitch for this project. _Imagine if you were in freefall and were about to splat but with this device you could be almost instantly enveloped in the Iron Man suit?_ Rhodey had changed that to the War Machine suit but he could picture the advantages even though he had no plans of being pitched off a roof top sans suit. “How soon before we can test it?”

“As soon as Jarvis sends all the production specs to the machinery. So, now we wait and celebrate.” Tony beamed, the smile even reaching his tired eyes.

Rhodey grinned back. “All right. It’s five o’clock somewhere.”

Tony clapped him on the back giving his shoulder a shake. “That’s the spirit.”


End file.
